<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 1 - Exploration (TOTBS) by V0idAndExpans1on</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705933">Chapter 1 - Exploration (TOTBS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0idAndExpans1on/pseuds/V0idAndExpans1on'>V0idAndExpans1on</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ocean that binds our stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon, Splatoon 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0idAndExpans1on/pseuds/V0idAndExpans1on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The actual thing! If you have read the first one, thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>best friends - Alo and Seph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ocean that binds our stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 1 - Exploration (TOTBS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Seph and Alo walk down the path, apparently over the past two years, the plaza was renovated into a city, this news took Seph by surprise but Alo knew about it. </p><p>"For real!? They made the place into an actual city?!"</p><p>"Yup, I've heard about it, but I never thought it would be this big."</p><p>Seph, in delight, rushed to the nearest area, which was a dorm. Oh boy did he make a mistake.<strong> Bonk! </strong>Seph gets hit by the opening door.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"What're you doing, creep!"</p><p>Seph was unconscious, his whole body is sensitive, but nobody knew why.</p><p>"Huhbahahubahya"</p><p>"I'm so sorry about that! He is always so clumsy!"</p><p>The inkling at the dorm made a pitying look, and closed the door. Alo was regretting having to step in like this, now that specific person might think she's crazy! She made a embarrassing look.</p><p>Alo drags Seph to a bench, and puts him there.</p><p>"Of course! Of course I have to be with this guy! Why didn't anyone else save me?"</p><p>Seph wakes up, barely conscious on Alo's lap.</p><p>"This is a soft pillow, time to sleep..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Alo slaps him twice, he remained asleep.</p><p>"Heh, of course it couldn't have been anyone else."</p><p>Alo watched over him until she finally fell asleep as well. Another day will come soon.<strong> The next day...</strong> Seph pokes Alo.</p><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up."</p><p>He kept poking Alo, without stopping, she starts to show signs of waking up, but not in a good mood. She wakes up and punches Seph in the face, the usual, his face can take those. But when they first met, his head wasn't strong enough, he would go unconscious as soon as someone punched him, and Alo thinks it's a shark situation, each time a shark loses it's teeth it grows stronger teeth. She always wondered why Seph's Right arm always felt strong, unlike the rest of his body.</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHH" </p><p>Seph's head crashes into a wall, breaking it, and getting his head stuck. He became unconscious once again, but let's skip the 5 days of rehab.</p><p>"You know that hurt, Alo."</p><p>"Yeah, so what? You deserved it!"</p><p>"Mhm, so.. what now? I don't wanna go back here, it's too slimy, most likely the oldies."</p><p>The room was silent! Always, Seph, why do you do this to yourself. Seph gets hit by Alo, yanno, everyday.</p><p>"Uhm, ma'am, question, why do you hit the patient?" The doctor asked</p><p>"My goals are beyond your understanding."</p><p>The doctor was confused at Alo's statement.</p><p>"Oh, uhm, ok." </p><p>"haha Alo, what a funny reference"</p><p>Seph wheezed. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Minutes later.</span>
</p><p>"Ouch, that hurt."</p><p>"Huh? YOU'RE AWAKE SEPH?!"</p><p>"Mhm, what of it?"</p><p>When Seph awoke, he had an intense aura, it looked evil.</p><p>"Oh! Alo! How are you? Was I asleep? Ow, my head hurts"</p><p>He started blabbering, and the aura was gone.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hours later.</span>
</p><p>The crickets start stridulating. Seph and Alo rent a dorm, Alo made him pay for it. Even though she was the one that knocked him out twice.</p><p>"What do you think we should do tommorow?" Seph quietly said.</p><p>"I think we should make a team."</p><p>"A team? What would be the name?"</p><p>"Well, you tell me."</p><p>"Ok, hmm, remember that joke I told you 6 days ago? The SephAlopod thing?"</p><p>"Oh... Oh no."</p><p>"Let's call it Team SephAlopod!"</p><p>"I... guess?"</p><p>Seph grins and yells.</p><p>"Let's go!!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1//END</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Authors note:</strong> Thank you all for waiting! I was on a hiatus since school started, but I'm back! I'll be developing Chapter 2 in the near future, and try to improve! Once again, Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>